Fire And Ice: Can It Happen?
by Paige2009
Summary: A story about a vampire and a werewolf who fall in love. When a wolf imprints on a vampire, what will happen? Will he find love with his imprint, or will the difficulties of their different existences intervine? Rating may change!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fan fiction on this website so please leave me a review! This is just the prologue. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it and what's to come!** **Paige :)**

**FIRE AND ICE: CAN IT HAPPEN?**

**PROLOGUE**

Russ

The brown wolf ran through the forest, shielded from the heavy rain by the thick canopy of trees. The sound of the rain on the trees drowned the light padding of the wolf's paws on the ground, not that the sound was easy to hear anyway. The wolf reached a clearing and phased back into his human form. A pair of eyes watched him from behind a tree.

Imogen

The vampire watched, fascinated, as the wolf phased with his back to her. She had never seen a wolf phase before; she had no idea what happened when they phased. It was so quick, she found, that even her strong eyes couldn't follow the change. Her sharp eyes followed the lines of his back, every muscle, until they reached... his bare buttocks. If she could have blushed, she would have. She had absolutely no idea that wolves phased back to their human form naked. She thought he was beautiful. Was a vampire supposed to feel this way?

Russ

He smelled a strange, icy smell. It burned his nose, and he recognised it straight away. He whipped around to face a female vampire. It was obvious that she was new born; her eyes were a bright, vivid red. Then, a feeling that the man had never felt engulfed him. He felt sudden warmth for the creature in the trees. The forest disappeared; he could only see the vampire. Everything happened in slow motion then. Everything revolved around this existence. His heart softened and everything returned to normal. He had an urge to protect the young vampire; to aid her. He became aware of something: not only had he just imprinted on a vampire, but he was standing naked in front of her. He quickly tried to cover himself, but it was too late. She had already seen everything. The vampire giggled and stepped out of the trees. She looked at him; he nearly melted into a puddle on the forest floor. "I'm Imogen," she smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake. Her voice was beautiful, too. "H-Hold that thought," he stammered, and he walked behind the tree he'd left his clothes under. Once changed, he came out and shook the vampire's hand. "I'm Russ." He said. Imogen giggled again. Russ laughed with her.

He looked down at their hands, which were still entwined.

Fire and ice.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, it's the first chapter! I can't wait to see what you think. The story will now be written from first person instead of narrative.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention in my note in the prologue: the rating MAY change for this story. As of now, I do not know what plans I have for my strange little couple; it could be anything, knowing me! Anyway, I will let you read the chapter now. As always, thanks for reading, and PLEASE, PLEASE leave me a review! Paige **

**FIRE AND ICE: CAN IT HAPPEN?**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Russ

I was living the most unoriginal romance story ever: the enemies somehow fall in love. Well, it's not that easy, being what I am, and being bound to my pack so tightly. Oh, I have never seen the alpha so angry! "A _vampire_," he said over and over again. I just stood there quietly. It was my fault, after all. I'd imprinted on the damn vampire.

Imogen

I ran home, buzzing with happiness. I live with my brother, who is also a vampire. Let me explain.

Before I was even born, my brother 'died'. Well, he became a vampire, but my mother needn't know this. He was changed on a night out. Five years later I was born. I grew up without a clue that I had even had a brother; my parents acted as if he had never existed. Then, he came to get me.

I was thirteen, and one night, a strange but beautiful man came through my window. His golden eyes sparkled in the dark; he scared me completely and utterly shitless, to put it bluntly. I was half asleep and thought I was dreaming. Until he picked me up and ran with me over his shoulder out of the window, so fast that I thought we were flying. I knew that I was not dreaming by this point; it felt too real. He was a very young vampire, barely nineteen years old. He must have been very strong and in control thought, because he changed me that night. To this day, I will never know how he did it.

It has been a year now, and I seem to have the same gift of fairly good self-control; well, it wouldn't look good if I came into contact with a human. That is one situation that I would very much like to avoid. But, werewolves don't count as humans, do they? Wouldn't I have lost control if Russ had made me thirsty?

I skipped into the house, only to find it empty. I sighed; he must have been with his slut. His _human _slut. I shuddered. How could he be with a human? It wasn't like they could ever... have a... _proper _relationship.

I sat and thought about Russ. My stomach squirmed in pleasure when he entered my head. I thought about him for the next hour, or was it the next _four _hours? I couldn't tell. All I know is, during the time, my brother came home, the clock struck 12, and my brother and I settled down for yet another sleepless night.

Russ

The morning came quickly and I woke up from the best dream I had had in... well, _forever. _But, even though it was an amazing dream, I was quite ashamed that the pack had heard it. I heard them all (mentally) gagging in my mind. And, the dream was only another reason for the alpha to get angrier. I'm surprised that I'm still alive, actually. I thought he was getting close to killing me. Oh well, it was entirely my fault.

I found that I was having withdrawal issues after a few days. I couldn't stop thinking about Imogen, and all I wanted was to see her.

Imogen

I went hunting everyday in the hope of seeing Russ, but I never did see him. Was what I'd felt for him that day in the clearing... even _real_?


End file.
